The Gar Circuit
The Gar Circuit was known as the first major Race in the Galactic Grand Pre, largest annual Star Race Championship in the Universe. Held on the planet of Gar in the year 2111. It was hosted by the Masters of Racing to commemorate the 2,000th Anniversey of the Sport. The Gar race course started in the Mornage Grand Arena. There, thousands of spectators would congregate, hoping to see their favored racers win, even though They would see androids and Humans for the first time participating. Unknown to Teams Universal, Galactica, Asteroid, Comet, and Shooting Star was that a large group of Garan citizens began To catch a glimpse of a spectacular collision, or to win a fortune gambling on the race's outcome. The Ceremony The formal race ceremony started with a parade of flag-bearers; each carried a racer's distinctive emblem, and lined up before the starting grid. Once the bearers cleared the grid, the Star Racers' massive engines would roar to life, seemingly anxious at the chance to soar at speeds exceeding 700-800 kilometers-per-hour. History When the start lights flashed green, all pilots hit the thrusters and sped away, except for two, New Harrison, Markana and Zero along with Anna, H.C.R, and Dodger. Markana managed to get their racer working and soon followed the rest of the racers, which would soon be followed by Team Comet. In the meanwhile, Blackhole had pushed Team Shooting Star's (Consisting of Pan, Luna, and Mel) starracer into the cliff wall, destroying there pod, knocking the girls out of the race. The Team survived the crash and could do nothin but scream in fury, for there cheating ways. Team Universal moved up by overtaking Team Asteroid, Team Galactica, Team Comet, and Team Star. As the racers approached guna Cave, Team Universal raced past Team Nebula and Team Aurora moving up Team Cosmic. In the Guna Cave, Team Aurora crashed into a stalactite, and was killed upon impact. Exiting the cave, Team Universal's pod was shot at by Raiders. The first five podracers passed the finish: Team Black Hole, Team Astro, Team Dwarf, Team Nebula, and Team Vortex. Team Dwarf took a pit stop in which there pit droid DUM-4 destroyed his left engine. In the second lap, Team Blackhole used an illegal hidden flamethrower to roast the engines of Team Asteroid causing them to lose control, but eventually regained, however Team Asteroid would come in 3rd at the end of the race. Meanwhile, Team Universal was behind Team Comet, and when he tried to go around them, Amuro went in the same direction, blocking him. This happened again twice until they came to a ramp, where New Harrison and the rest of Universal Team seized the chance and boosted in mid-air, getting past Team Comet. He also avoided being destroyed by Team Cortex when a muck hit there windhield. After passing Team Shooting Star, Universal Team moved up to third place, behind Team Galactica, consisting of (Highland, Omega, and Horcuba ). One of the members of Team Blackhole tossed a piece of metal in Highland's colossal engine, destroying it. in the wake of Team Galactica's fall a piece of wreckage took out one of Universal's left wings. The Universal Team was overtaken by Team Nebula, Team Aurora, Team Cosmic, and Team Cosmic while Zero tried fixed activate the emergency repair system. They then raced by the three that had overtaken him. Now behind Team Black Hole, Universal sped through the Canyon Dune Turn, where there racer took another shot from the raiders. Team Aurora, wasn't so lucky, as his pod's fuel tank took a hit, causing him to crash. The Raiders shot Team Galactica that were picking up some parts from Team Aurora's racer. Team Black Hold attempted to use his flamethrower on Universal, but they avoided it. Team Nebula wandered off course in the second lap in the wasteland, never to be seen again. In the third lap, Universal and Blackhole were racing side-by-side, for nearly the entire lap. A little bumping in Race way's Canyon forced Universal onto a service ramp where he fell a little behind. A quick control thrust from Zero allowed the 3 to leap over Blackhole to take the lead heading into Archer Canyon. The lead was short-lived as Universal was forced to deal with a malfunctioning engine due to Blackhole's sabotage prior to the race. Team Universal fell behind as Markana made on-the-fly repairs. Some other racers crashed during the third lap, like Team Star, and Team Comsic, who collided with each other, destroying both pods. And Team Magnetic lost control and crashed into a wayward Cliff After. Markana getting there engine running, Universal sped forward and caught Blackhole before entering the Wastelands at the Devil's Doorknob. At the end of the lap, Universal and Blackhole's Racers became entangled. Zero used a boost to cut them loose, and Blackhole's engines detached and crashed. New Harrison, Zero, and Markana took the victory and were awarded 25,000 Crystals in completing the first race of the Galactic Grand Pre, with surviving Teams Comet and Asteroid comin in Second and Third. Post Race 'Universal's Triumph' Immediately following the end of the Gar Classic Race, Androids Markana Gunghollow, New Harrison Rivera, and Human Zero Koakshi had managed to earn their way towards the second Race of the Star Racing Champion Ship. However immediately after the end, Zero and New Harrison returned to the open Deserts in order to rescue the Lion Sisters, while Hunter did the same with Team Galactica. They became the first human and androids to win the race. In the aftermath of the Race, Star Pod Veterans Team Blackhole, were killed in the events of the 3rd, and final lap avenging all of the injuries and deaths that they had caused during first 2 laps of the Gar Circuit, preventing them from ever hurting anyone again. 'Replacement of Star Racers' In the Aftermath of the Gar Circuit, the Masters of Racing had lost more Teams then they had thought, and immideatly set out across the Universe gathering more Racers from diffrent types of worlds, while the Celebration on the first victory of the Galactic Grand Pre Championship was goin on. Many of the Star Racers who were lost in the Gar Circuit were immediately replaced with other Star Racers, who were chosen from other galaxies. These Star Racers, would be ruthless, but less murderous than those of Team Blackhole. ''Racers & Vehicles Used in the Circuit 'Trivia''' Category:Events Category:The Galactic Grand Pre